


Promises

by AwkwardAce



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 5up deserves a hug and he gets many, ? I think, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, I lost motivation half way through can you tell?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:39:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardAce/pseuds/AwkwardAce
Summary: 5up hated how much he valued promises. Fundy had taught him what it meant to keep them, but never to break them. As a child the significance of a promise meant nothing until it meant everything.He vowed to himself never to put weight into a promise again.
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Niki | Nihachu mentioned, Floris | Fundy/5up
Comments: 35
Kudos: 115





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :)

Fundy stood tall as he crossed the ridge of the sand dune. One hand held the brim of his hat lest the blustering wind- which swirled the red sand around him ushering him forward- take it from him, while the other clutched an old leather satchel close to his chest, harbouring his most precious belongings. He dug his feet into the sand as he scanned the horizon. The familiar red waste brought a heavy ~~_regret_~~ nostalgia, which settled deep in the pit of his stomach.

With the midday sun bearing down on him; the wind doing little to shift the humidity, Fundy broke into a sprint, grinning wider than he had since-

~~_Since he left his home his true home to the walls and wars that he was forced to claim as his own._ ~~

He couldn’t remember the last time he had smiled so carefree: when the ghosts of his father hadn’t clung onto the ruminants of an insane man; when there was no talk of spy’s or betrayal or war or death or-

Dry Waters would have no wars. It would be a community forged on trust and loyalty. _Though he wasn’t sure who he could trust any more; who was or wasn’t possessed; who was or wasn’t forgivable._ Niki had promised to help him build a paradise away from it all- a safe haven.

Dry waters reminded him of somewhere unattainable. Terracotta cliffs brought him back to a time where he didn’t need to worry, with his walls built so high and anxieties running rampant in his mind. He wished it was as simple as it was back then... before everything.

Fundy skidded to a stop at a terracotta plateau, the ground ideal for the foundations he wanted- _he would_ \- build, for the city he would create that would be his- finally something to call his own. He span around, taking in the landscape once more as laughter bubbled from his lips.

He made light work of setting up a small wooden shack just at the edge of solid ground. He placed his bed then pulled an item frame from his satchel. Sealed between the layers of glass was a single red rose. A few of its petals had fallen and rested comfortably against the bottom of the frame, but otherwise the flower was in tact despite its age. He held it close running a finger down one edge before hanging it above his bed with a triumphant smile.

This was his new beginning. A home forged in a world desperate to push him down.

5up was alone.

The drought which had plagued Cogchamp since his early teens had finally driven away the townsfolk. He remembered the day like it was yesterday though three years had passed. The tears that rested unshed as he and Crumb handed out the pastries they had made for their journey ahead. Each sweet treat was wrapped delicately with little notes wishing for safe travels, or a herbal remedy to some common ailment, or the recipe for the soup he always made when anyone was sick. The community was small and tight knit. He remembered how they tried to convince him to go with- how devastated they had been when he said no. ‘An adventure for Crumb!’ They’d say, and each time he would smile and thank them, but ultimately reject the offer.

_Why?_

Because Fundy didnt break promises. It was something he’d come to learn and cherish about the fox hybrid. At first he hadn’t understood the weight of a promise fulfilled, but as they grew it truly dawned on him what was meant.

The emotional fairwells between 5up and the other citizens of Cogchamp made his throat tight. They promised to write- to keep in touch, ~~_just like Fundy had_~~ , they promised that he was always welcome if he changed his mind pushing the coordinates of the new settlement into his shaking hands, ~~_just like Fundy did_~~ , they promised they wouldn’t forget him. Just like Fundy had failed to do.

He never admitted that the tears weren’t for them, that deja vu had struck and now suddenly he was hugging Fundy goodbye, their pinkies linked as they promised to write every single day- that he would visit as often as he could. 5up knew it was childish then as he knew it was now, but something about two sixteen year olds- previously inseparable- being torn apart by a man claiming to be a father, made it feel so much more concrete. Fundy had hastily scrawled his new address onto a piece of parchment, shoving it into 5ups hand as they whispered their final ‘I love yous’.

People had always called them soulmates, what was he supposed to do without his other half?

The third time it happened 5up had felt himself break. Just a little. His heart fractured beyond repair. One year and here he was again, _~~3 years since Fundy, who he couldn’t help but blame for his heartache~~_ wiping away tears as they tumbled down Crumbs cheeks.

He remembered when they had taken her in, terrified as a storm- a real storm of rain and thunder and lightning- had passed overhead. The woman he stayed with had always had a penchant for lost things, and much like when Hafu and her mother had had to leave 5up behind (the child too afraid of everything to join in their attempt to liberate the solar system), she had taken the small cat hybrid under her wing without question.

Crumb was the little sister he never had, and here he stood waving her off as she boarded the train. He couldn’t care for her here. The drought hadn’t lessened, machines were braking ~~Fundy would’ve ben able to f _ix t_ _hem_~~ and food was running short- the days he had gone with none for her to have some were beginning to rack up. With the community behind him raising the young girl had been easy, but alone he was barely keeping himself tethered. So he stood once again in a place he felt unable to leave as he waved away the last person he had.

And if he fell to his knees, sobs wracking his body as the train pulled away? Then there was no one within a couple miles capable of hearing.

5up hated how much he valued promises. Fundy had taught him what it meant to keep them, but never to break them. As a child the significance of a promise meant nothing until it meant everything. It meant Fundy would hold his hand when he was scared, and talk to people when the words got stuck in his throat; it meant Fundy would run for help when he fell, or talk to him when his Ma fell sick; it meant they celebrated birthdays together even if it meant Fundy had to wait an extra two weeks.

The promises Fundy made were held to such prestige by 5up- he had earned a reputation over a decade of unbroken promises. Which is why when Fundy promised that one day he would write, one day he would visit, one day he would return home, 5up believed him.

5up blinked back tears as he tore his gaze away from the photo resting on his desk. The smiling figures taunted him. Crumb was riding on Fundy’s back, arms outstretched in the air as she laughed at something said. Fundy was looking over his shoulder sticking his tongue out at the girl while 5up walked at their side- a picnic basket resting on his arm, his scarf bunched up covering his mouth. He was smiling, crows feet lining the corners of his eyes. All three had tacky paper party hats strapped to their heads. It had been Crumb’s tenth birthday.

~~_Two weeks before the man in the cloak had came claiming to be Fundy’s father. Two weeks before his soulmate had left and never looked back._ ~~

5up turned the frame away from him. He closed his eyes breathing deeply in an attempt to collect himself. He drummed his fingers against the desk in a familiar pattern.

_In for four, hold for seven, out for eight._

_Fundy had taught it to him. ~~Why did everything link back to Fundy?~~_

He opened his eyes and despite them still being glazed with tears he continued with the task at hand. He took a length of orange ribbon, binding together a collection of four or five sealed letters. He tied a bow in the back before setting it to one side moving on to a slightly larger pile of letters. 5up traced over the lettering on the front, ‘Crumb’, slipping a few pressed flowers into the still open envelope before sealing it, and binding the collection together with a yellow ribbon- which he tied in a meticulous bow on the back.

Crumb wrote to him though only monthly, and the two would exchange stories and artwork, and she would share recipes from the city and 5up would pretend he had the supplies to make them, praising her for her tact at always finding the best ones.

Fundy... had never written. He had never had any confirmation that the other was even receiving his letters and yet... Five years later and he still sent them- biweekly rather than the daily it had once been but still a prominent part of his routine.

_At least he still upheld his end of the promise._

“5up?” The plant hybrid perked up at his name being called and rushed downstairs not forgetting the prized bundles in his arms. He pulled open the door unable to stop himself from smiling at the sight he beheld.

Cara, his life savour _~~and the only person he regularly spoke to since Crumb’s departure~~_ stood before him. Long curly white hair framed her beaming face as she smoothed down her perfectly tailored captains outfit. She came biweekly to deliver his letters after being a close friend of the town for years- they were a pleasant pit stop in her adventures, and upon realising that 5up was staying behind, she had vowed to visit often and ever since had rarely missed a date.

“I thought for a second you weren’t home!” She spoke as joyous as ever, but upon noticing his red rimmed eyes and tear stained cheeks her demeanour faultered.

“Where else would I be?” he chuckled but the action just caused his throat to tighten and tears to spring to his eyes once more.

“Oh sweetie,” she wasted no time pulling the tearful boy into her arms and 5up obliged, shoulders slumping as he hid his face in her hair- mindful of her curling horns.

“How about you make us some tea and we have a chat, yeah?” Cara asked giving him one last squeeze upon feeling him nod against her. 5up straightened up using the fabric of his scarf to wipe away his now falling tears.

“Sorry, sorry, this way.” He sniffled leading her into his abode, giggling softly as she struggled to work the fan-elevator. “Sorry about the mess.” He apologised again as he lead Cara into a sectioned off kitchen. He gestured for her to take a seat before busing himself with making two mugs of his favourite tea. He tapped nervously on the counter top as the kettle took longer than usual to boil. He was running out of power and hadn’t figured out how to fix the windmill, so it was only a matter of time before he really began to struggle.

5up set one steaming mug in front of Cara and sat across from her on the small table, keeping his mug clasped between trembling fingers.

“Soooo,”

“So...”

“Cmon lamb, tell me what’s wrong.”

His shoulders tensed and for a moment he looked as though he was gong to fight her gentle prying; then he slouched, bringing the scalding tea to his lips.

“I... I miss them... so so much,” he confessed quietly, voice barely above a whisper though it wasn’t the first time, “I miss Crumb and I miss Ma, and I miss the kids who used to come knocking for pastries. I even miss the florist- she never figured out why her plants never died,” he laughed weakly, “I miss... I miss him so much. It’s been five years Cara... hes never coming back is he?”

5up looked up at her with an expression of realisation as he set his mug down.

“He’s never coming back and I _wasted_ five long years holding onto the promise that he would- god I’m so _pathetic_. I’ve stayed here alone for years _clinging_ to the hope he hadn’t lied, that I meant to him as he meant to me... but I was wrong! God I was so wrong.” He dropped his head into his hands gripping his shock white hair, “How was I so foolish?”

Cara watched as his seams finally burst, as he finally lost what shred of hope he had left. She reached out gently taking one of his hands in her own.

“5, I will admit, Fundy hasn’t been seen around the SMP in the better part of two years-“

“What?-“

“When Manberg was blown up he... made himself scarce,” she watched the worry spread through him as they locked eyes, “Not- not like that! But,’ she purse her lips searching for the right words, “after Wilbur died I don’t think he had enough ties to keep him tied down. So he-“

“So he _left_?” 5up interrupted voice cracking painfully as he squeezed Cara’s hand.

“But- _but_! My wife, Niki, was still close to him after the fall. I might be able-“ she met the boys eyes once more from where they had fallen to their entwined hands, “I _will_ give these to him. Personally. No more hoping he collects the pieces, I’ll put ‘em in his hands and make him see, I- knights honour.” She brought her freehand to her chest clutching the pendant that rested there. 5up couldn’t deny the sincerity in her eyes as he nodded numbly.

“Okay...”

“Okay! Now, how about-“

“Hafu offered me a place on The Skeld. I... Shes been offering for a while now but I always say no,” he paused licking his lips, “I’m so tired Cara, I dont think I can say no again.” Cara smiled softly at the confession pressing a kiss to the back of his hand.

“You’ve been very strong for a very long time 5up all on your own, its understandable that you’re tired. You’ve been fighting and fighting but the mobs keeps coming, you should let yourself rest. _It’s okay_.”

The tears he worked so hard to keep at bay overwhelmed him once more and he was over taken by hiccuping sobs.

“She- she should be v-visiting in the next few few days,” he got out between his sobs, shoulders shaking as Cara rushed around the table to pull him into the tightest hug.

“Then you can rest lamb, let your big sister take care of you.”

Fundy whistled a tune to himself as he pushed open his front door, banging off his boots before venturing further inside the quaint little house tucked at the base of one of the terracotta cliffs. He began emptying his inventory into the half-heartedly sorted chests, and splitting the ores he had gathered into his various furnaces. He glanced off through the window.

The sun was dipping just below the horizon, hues of pink and orange just barely clinging on and painting the sky above, before the tidal wave of blues and purples swamped the night sky. He watched with a sense of pride as the solar powered street lights flicked on, illuminating the darkening streets.

He was startled from his thoughts by a quick succession of knocks on the door he had not long closed. He furrowed his brow. He didn’t expect any visitors and Niki had left for the greater SMP just that morning. Cautiously, Fundy approached peering through one of the long windows beside the door to see- Puffy? seeing the sheep hybrid made him more confused than not since she was the reason Niki returned to the SMP so frequently.

Fundy unlatched the door and before he had a chance to speak Puffy had marched past him into his home. She stopped at his small seating area setting a bundle onto the desk that was pressed against the nearby wall.

“Puffy...?”

“You, young man, have some explaining to do. I hadn’t realised the situation was this bad or I would have had Niki tell me where you were hiding years ago- It took him _years_ to tell me who his letters were for and I never realised that you never replied! He’s been holding onto the thought of you for years I-“

“Puffy! Puffy slow down. What are you- what are you on about?” He approached quickly, holding his hands out in an effort to placate the pacing ram. Puffy stopped in her tracks turning to face him. She didnt look angry despite what her entrance had entailed, instead she looked disappointed. So overbearingly _disappointed_.

“5up has written you letters from what I can tell daily for the last 5 years! And you didnt even acknowledge him! If you didnt want him write you could have had the curtesy to at least tell him! He’s been alone for god knows how long waiting for you to come home. That’s cruel Fundy. I never took you for _cruel_.”

“5up...? Wait wait wait- he wrote? To me? Puffy I haven’t received a single thing I- I haven’t got a single letter.” His eyes flickered between her and the stack of papers now sat on his desk. He walked over, untying the bow before lifting the top letter. There was no name on the front but in the corner was presumably the date it was written.

“Wilbur never let me write when I arrived in L’manberg. He said paper and ink was to be conserved for important stuff,” his brow furrowed, “he never told me that I had received any letters. And by the time the war was over I... I guess I presumed that after two years he had stopped waiting? I dont- I dontknow what I thought...” Fundy trailed off as he opened the letter, eyes scanning the page quickly. His heart ached as he read the thoughts and emotions scrawled across the page in an unusually messy print.

He set the letter down and took a step back.

“I have to go.”

“What?”

“I have to go to him.”

Fundy thanked Puffy profusely as he scrambled through his chests grabbing what supplies he thought he might need. He had Puffy explain the path- the nearest train station was a little while away but ultimately it was the fastest route, and then the train would take him right there.

What Fundy hadn’t accounted for was the challenges setting out past dark posed. An ambush sent him running in the wrong direction and it took a while to get back on track. He slumped down on a bench on the platform as he was informed he would have to wait until morning for his train by a blinking bulletin board.

With a heavy heart and exhaustion weighing on his weary mind, Fundy fell asleeP.

An eerie silence greeted him as he arrived at the once bustling town. The air was thick and heavy with heat in a way that Dry Waters wasn’t. He pulled the bandana up around his mouth, squinting against the midday sun. Sand crawled up the sides of buildings indicating a recent sand storm, and lianas- discoloured yet _alive_ \- mimicked the action crawling over cobble walls. A few building had crumbled under the harsh environment and nature had began to attempt to reclaim the dry wasteland.

He couldn’t help but think that 5up was the cause of the nature still managing to grow. Fundy wandered the abandoned town of the place he was raised, memories of his childhood abusing a tight warmth in his chest. He came across 5up’s home- where he had expected the man to be- and was met with rubble. He couldn’t picture what had happened to leave his best friends childhood home as nothing more than debris and a wooden pillar that just barely stood tall. It looked old but that didnt stop him from climbing over one of the collapsed walls, heart lodged in his throat as he looked for any sign of his leafling.

Nothing.

He did notice, however, in the centre of the mess was a large poinsettia. It was unnaturally large and unnaturally alive. The other plants he had seen were wilting and discoloured by this singular flower was a vibrant shade of red, its petals speckled with a brilliant white. He stared for a long moment before turning on his heels. He squinted against the harsh sun as he scanned the landscape for any sign of life.

A windmill turned slowly with the gentle breeze. _His_ windmill.

He glanced across to his childhood home still standing tall besides it. Fundy ran, struggling to keep his footing as he stumbled on disturbed sand- forcing himself to keep pushing.

“5up!” His voice echoed throughout the otherwise desolate landscape.

The silence wrapped him in a suffocating blanket. His breathe caught in his throat.

He pounded on the door pushing it open seconds later- he didn’t notice the mound of sand at his base. He cursed as the fan didnt have the power to lift him forcing him to climb the emergency ladder pinned to one wall.

“5up! I’m here I’m sorry I-“ he reached the top, eyes widening as his words died in his throat

He was too late.

5up jerked awake at the crest of dawn by footsteps. He sat up groggily, pressing a hand to the present ache in his neck due to the position he had slept as he waited and listened. His guard lowered as he heard nothing and he dropped back against his pillow. It took the sound of a voice to startle him out if his tiredness. His eyes snapping open and darting over to his closed door. He watched with increasing panic as it slowly pushed open, silently praying for the energy to speak to move to do anything. He sat defenceless as a figure peered past the door.

“I _did_ tell you I was coming,” Hafu teased leaning against the doorframe. It took a moment for him to realise who she was but he quickly moved into action forcing a smile on his lips as he brought her into a brief hug.

He cleared his throat before attempting to speak as he shuffled past her. “Let me make some tea. I’d offer to cook you some,” he hesitated confirming the time of day by the lack of light streaming through the windows, “breakfast but I don't really have the stuff for that right now.” He voice was rough on his dry throat which he cleared once more.

Hafu took one look at her brother. From the drooping sprout atop his head which was tinged a sickly yellow, to his tired, sad eyes, and his pale skin ~~_and how unbearably thin he had gotten since her last visit_ ~~and made up her mind.

“Remember when you came on that trip with me last year?” She started following after him “well, we’ve been wanting to get that crew together again. Me, Steve, Dk, Apollo, Janet, Wolf, Peter, Tina, Plushys- you’re the only one I’m missing. The boys miss you- and if I have to hear them shout ‘Da bois’ in mourning any more I’m gonna eject them myself.” Hafu smiled softly shaking her head fondly, resting a hand on 5ups shoulder when he stopped in his tracks.

“There’s a 5up shaped hole in their hearts and they want you back, pink man,” she let her words sink in before adding: “I wont talk no for an answer 5up, this is no way to live, hm?”

When he didn’t reply she turned him around slowly expression softening.

“But... but what bout Crumb?”

“We can pay her a visit before we go.”

“ _But_ -“

“No more waiting. It’s time to take back your life 5up.” He nodded slowly refusing to meet her gaze.

“Can I write to him? One last time _please_.” Hafu didn’t respond to the broken whisper instead she guided him to pull on his boots and with an arm around his waist she guides him away from his home. Away from a place with bitter memories and heartache, a place he had isolate himself from everyone in hopes that one what return.

Tears fall silently down his cheeks as he let her.

5up half tucked himself not Hafu’s side, eyes screwed shut. Even if it hindered their movement, Hafu didn’t complain. He didnt look up until a soft glance reached his ears. He glanced up eyes locking with Steve’s.

“Oh _honey_....” The older cooed opening his arms which 5up threw himself into, sobbing openly into the crook of his neck.

“I’ve got you, I’ve got you.” He whispered backing deeper into the ship with Hafu and Dumbdog close behind, the two locked in a hushed conversation.

The dock pulled up and the air lock closed behind them.

Fundy froze as his eyes landed on an open letter on the desk. He approached quickly- it was undated and unfinished. The page was tear stained and the words were illegible. Ink blots spread from the wet matches smearing what was once comprehensible into nonsense while other parts were crossed out so violently that the ink oversaturated and split the paper. He cried out in anguish as he picked apart what he could of the soiled letter, sinking to his knees.

He was too late- way too late. He was gone and it was all his fault...

_Fundy_ , **[x xxxxx xxxxx x xxx xx xxxx xxxxxxx xxx]** _so fucking tired_. ~~It’s been so long I waited for so fucking long.~~ _Did you ever even look back?_ **[xxx xxx xxxxx xxxxx xx xxxxx]** ~~Or was I~~ _forgotten_ ~~just as quickly as~~ [you forgot about Cogchamp.] ~~Maybe if I’d been smarter~~ _I would’ve_ _seen_ **[xxxx xxx xxxxxxxxxxxx xxx]** _just full of Puppy love_ **[xxxx xxx]** _didn’t actually care_ **[xx xxx xxx xxxxxx xx xx xxxxx xxxxxx xxxxx xx xxxx x xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxx xxx xxxxxxxxx xxxxx xxx]** _gotten lost_ **[xxxxx xxx xx xxxx x xxxxxxxx xxxx xxxx xx]** ~~pull myself out and see everything for how it truly was.~~ **[x]** _thought we were soulmates-_ ~~inseparable~~ **[xxx xxxxx xx xxx xxxx xxxxx xxx]** _I was wrong so fucking wrong. You showed me how to breathe when I though I was drowning just to shove m_ ~~e back into the deep end.~~ _I trusted you_ **[xxxx xxxxxxxxxx xx xxxx xxxx xxx xxx xx xxxxx xx xxxx xx xx x]** _thought promises were unbreakable but I was wrong_. ~~I’ll have to remember never to put weight in a promise.~~ **[xxxxx]** ~~tainted the memory~~ **[xx xx xxxxxxxxx xx xxxx xxxx xx]**


End file.
